Three Sixteen Secrets
by Nianko
Summary: What if Prue had kids?Three kids?Three sixteen year old kids?
1. Children

I DON'T OWN ANY THING FROM CHARMED, OK?  
  
Everybody has secrets, right? But Prue Halliwell has three BIG secrets!  
  
It was a summer morning at California State, where you can find a lot of people around, every day the three twins hangd ,and today wasn't going to be different ,or so it seemed.Paris,Logan and Pénople McPherson were getting out of the house,wen there grand-mother cald :  
  
-Children....children wait. -What is it, gram? – Asked Logan Logan McPherson, the boy of the twins, just like his dad he had blond hair, his hair felled on his face and give him a hot look, he had an earring, a silver one. -Children, please will you buy for me some things? -Sure-Said Paris. Paris McPherson, the copy of her mother, she looked just the same. She is an younger verson of Piper in temper. -Thank you -No problem –Said in last Pénople For last but not least Pénople McPherson, the Pink lady, she was the sensitive one, the cheer leader one.  
  
The tree twins didn't know that as they said good bye to there grad-Mother, it ode be the last time the ode ever see her, before there lives were change forever......  
  
So, like it, it suks? Tell me 


	2. Cry

I don't own Charmed, just the Twin's!  
  
Ok what'd to tank Ruthy, for the review, my first's one? Thanks you.  
  
It was a raining day, in calafornia, in the summer, what was rare! It wasn't a happy day, for the McPherson three twins. Paris was in her room, crying: -Damm, why?-She said to her self Flashback  
  
-Gram's?-Pénople scrim'd -Where is she?-Asqued Logan  
  
Paris screamed...... She just walked out of her grand-mother room. In it she found her grad-mother stangeld on the bed. She never forget the vision of it .......  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She cried onsed more.  
  
Everybody was in black.  
  
Rain fald  
  
As did tears  
  
Three odd figures whore there too  
  
The Charmed Ones  
  
-Are they them? -I thick so -Good  
  
And walked away  
  
Unnoticeably  
  
One week later......  
  
-So where are we going? Asqued Paris -You three are going to live whit your aunt's –Said the Social Worker -Who?-Asqued Logan supresd -Your three aunt's, the Halliwel sister's. -Right, where do they live? Asqued Pénople -In San Francisco -WHATTTTTTTTTTT?????????????????????????????????????  
  
Like it, or not? Tell me ,so I do better 


	3. New life

I don't own Charmed?  
  
-Well, this is odd!-Said Logan-They aren't home!  
  
-Good going, smart brain!-Said Paris ironically  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, ever since his grand-mother death's his sister acted like this, not that it wasn't her usual way of ansaring but it was now worst. They where now in San Francisco, at the door step of their aunts house.  
  
-They have a cool house-Said Pénople  
  
-Hi!-Said a voice  
  
They all looked back and ...  
  
-Hi, I'm Paige!-Said the women  
  
-Hi-They said together  
  
-So, your Paris, Logan and Pénople, right?  
  
-Well, yes! - Said Pénople  
  
-So....Let's go in side  
  
They went in side  
  
-So aren't there three sisters?-Asqued Paris  
  
-There are, but my sisters aren't home!-Answered Paige  
  
-I'm going to look around-said Pénople  
  
She started to look around, and she found her self at the door of an weird room. It was full of stuff. She walked up to a weird book.  
  
She open the book and stared. it was full of weird people, and poems. She got to one that sad:  
  
From the raining days To Star night's Three secrets will be find Three brothers, theree soles Three powers' that will be convocd  
  
A flash of light went across the room.  
  
And then.........  
  
So, like it? Next time I will try to make it bigger Thank you to Ima-Blue-Monkey for the review, I will try,ok? 


	4. A lot of very weird stuff

I do not own the Charmed Ones!  
  
Pénople walked out of the room. Logan was in the living room .Paris and Paige where in the kitchen.  
  
-So, do you like the house?-Asqued Paige  
  
-Yeah, it's a very pretty house-Said Paris  
  
She walked to the fridge, and oped it.  
  
-Hum......What's up whit the weir stuff?-She said nervously.  
  
Having to move to San Francisco was one thing but having to stud up whit lunatic aunt's was another.  
  
-There, hum......There stuff from, aaa......a friend, yes that's right, a friend.  
  
-Ohhhhhh-Said Paris not convened whit that stupid lie.  
  
And then, a flash went across the kitchen.  
  
And a veryyyyy noisy scream.  
  
-Pénople?  
  
Logan, Paris and Paige run'd up stairs and there was Pénople in the floor choqued.  
  
-What happen?-Asqued Logan  
  
-The book, it .....shines.  
  
-Yeah, whatever!-Said Paris  
  
-I'm serious!-Said Pénople-very angry  
  
If it had been Logan she would believe but no, she was always going to be the very stupid sister.  
  
-What happen?-Asqued Paige  
  
-I was reading the book and it flash'd  
  
-Right! You three to the living room!  
  
A few minute's later......  
  
-What happen?-Asqued Piper  
  
-The kid's are where.  
  
-That's why you call'd?-Asqued Pheobe, angrily.  
  
-They read the Book!  
  
-Ohhhhhh, that's very bad, it could help in there homework-Said Pheobe  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and said:  
  
-Not that book, you idiot, the Book of Shadows!  
  
-Now, that's bad-Said Piper  
  
-So kid's this is Piper, and Pheobe –Said Paige.  
  
-Hi-Said the Three twins together  
  
-Hi said Piper and Pheobe  
  
Then Piper looked at Pénople and Asqued:  
  
-What did you read in the book?  
  
-It was a story about magical people and this weird poem!  
  
-What sort of poem?  
  
-I don't remember  
  
-But what did it talk about?  
  
-About three powers, three brothers and something else I don't remember.  
  
In the kitchen Paige, Pheobe and Piper talked  
  
-It remembers me of the stuff I read years ago-She said to Piper -What stuff?-Asqued Paige  
  
-It was the poems that give me powers as well as Piper and Prue!  
  
-Oh  
  
-But if that's true, then they are witch's-Said Piper  
  
Then, Leo comes in, and:  
  
-Girl's I just find out, from the elder's, some information about the father of the kid's!  
  
-You did and what?  
  
-I just find out that he makes part of the Angel's Clan!  
  
-And that is??????-Asqued Piper nervously  
  
-It's a clan of........  
  
Hi,thak you to Ima-Blue-Monkey.If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me as well .  
  
Maybe in the next chapter I will introduce a new person! And I wan't your help, hi id going to be a very important person in the story, so tell me a name you like for a guy, a cool one. I don't have a lot of ideas to a guy's name, maybe James because I love it but help me please!!!!!! 


	5. New power's and evil plan's

I don't own Charmed  
  
......Assassin's, McPherson is the name they where in earth, in the above world.  
  
But in the Underworld, they are The Angels, it's there code name.-Said a voice  
  
He looked around, there where warlock's, demon's, all kind of evil.  
  
They where the best of all.  
  
-Ok, you drag us in here to talk about something important and you talk about a bunch of people that are dead?-Said a very annoyed voice  
  
-Dead?-Said him –Oh no, they are far from dead, they are mutch alive.  
  
A surprised look came upon everyone's eyes.  
  
-Are you out of our mind?-A demon laugh-I killed the last of them, Rose McPherson my self!  
  
-Yes you did kill, her, her that has once one of our deadliest enemies, but when you killed her she was nothing more than old women.  
  
The surprised look was replaced buy an angry one.  
  
-But we didn't came here to discus what happen but what will ,as you now Lady Rose has a son, Peter?  
  
-Yes....-They all said uncertainly  
  
-Well, what you don't now, as that before he died, he had a love case whit Prue Halliwel ...  
  
-What????  
  
-Yes I now, and surprise, she got pregnant.  
  
A very, very surprised look appeared.  
  
-Three kid's, Paris Logan and Pénople!  
  
-And what are we suppose to do? Asqued a demon-Kill them?  
  
-Well d dãããã, but now they are whit the Charmed Ones, so it will be hard  
  
-Why should we waist our time with kid's, when we have more important stuff to do  
  
-Tell me, what would come from an Charmed One and an family of assassins?- Asqued the voice very annoyed-A VERY powerful witch!!!An there are three!!!!.....  
  
Back in The Charmed Ones Kitchen  
  
-What it can't be, Prue wasn't stuipid,she would never do that!!!! –Said Piper  
  
-But she did-Said Leo  
  
-Ok, so that mean's that for obvious reasons the twin's are magical  
  
In the living room  
  
-So, what's up?-Asqued Logan  
  
-It's this.......  
  
For a very long half hour of explaining, the twin's where surprised, shocked and sad.  
  
-So our mother was a witch and so are we?-Said Pénople  
  
-Yes-Said Paige  
  
-Ok, but what are our powers?  
  
-The elder's told me that Logan has the power to reed and control people's mind.  
  
-What???-said Logan  
  
-Paris was the power to get invisible and to move things with her mind-Said Leo  
  
-What the hell???-Said Paris  
  
-And Pénople you have the power to transform into animals and to speak with them.  
  
-So what do you what us to do?  
  
-I have a plan!-Said the evil voice  
  
-You do?  
  
-Yes, you can come in now .  
  
Step's where heard coming into the room. He came in, he was the personification of sexy, his look made even the evilest women demon smile.  
  
-So what is the plan this................................................  
  
Ok, like it????Tell me your opinion 


	6. One VERY weird demon

I do not own Charmeddddd?????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paris, Logan and Pénople were practicing there new skills. it was been a two moths since the day they find out there mother,aunt's and there self's as witch's..s time went by Logan could read people mind's better as well as control them. The only people he couldn't do it where the Charmed Ones and his sister's.Pénople now spend most of the day as an animal, or speaking to them. Paris spend most of the time whit Paige studding other kid's of magic, or potions. She also practiced her power's alone or whit Leo.  
  
Paige and Paris got to be very close, almost inseparable. The same thighs happen to Logan and Leo. The twin's where getting to love there aunt's and Leo more and more.  
  
It was night and something creepy was in the air.  
  
-It's here  
  
-No way....  
  
-You already now what to do, she is your target-As it pointed to a girl that appeared at the window.  
  
-Hummmmm.......  
  
-That's all you can say????  
  
-What do you what me to say? To comment her weight, say that she doesn't look's all that danger, wen I now she probably can blow up my head in instants? Our to say that it's going to be easy?  
  
-Jezzzzz, take it easy.  
  
He smiled they new it each other for a long time...To annoy her was very simple.  
  
-So, wen do you start working?  
  
-I don't now, maybe tomorrow, why?  
  
-Oh, nothing...  
  
In the house  
  
-Come on people it's time for dinner-Said Piper coming in to the living room  
  
-Ok, going.....  
  
-I will be there in a second, but I go to go to my room an instant-Said Logan  
  
-Yeah, but hurry up, Logan!-Sai Piper  
  
Up stairs in his room, was looking for a couple of pictures that Piper wad asked for, it where pictures of when they were baby's .He opened a picture album, where he has pictures of them, it had belonged to his grand-mother. He was looking at the pictures when he found a latter addressed to him and his sister's.  
  
He was going to star opening it wend a very loud crash coming from down stairs.  
  
Wend he got there, there was a demon of some sord whit a lot of head's, and a very big collection of arms.  
  
-What...  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Piper blow up the the guy.  
  
-What was that?-Asked Logan.  
  
-Oh, no one, just a guy whitch life-time dream is to take our head's of.....- Said Paris  
  
-Now let's eat.  
  
After dinner, everyone was sleeping now, Logan remembered the latter.  
  
He picked it up from the floor, it wad fall wend he went to see what was happening down stairs.  
  
The latter had this on it:  
  
My beloved...........  
  
I am going to make you ever is reading this story to soffer, have to wait until next chapter.....  
  
R&R, please, tell me what you think, thank you. Who is the latter from? Tell me who do you think 


	7. Alexander and the park

I do not own Charmed. It's a shame I now, but, I content my self whit my story........  
  
Last chapter.......Logan found a letter in an old picture album. After being attacked by a demon the family had dinner and at night when everyone was sleeping Logan started ridding the letter.....  
  
My beloved children......  
  
If you ridding this, it mean's that I am no longer with you and that you have fond out that your mother's family is a family of witches. The reason your mother didn't what you to live with her was because she knew you would be in great danger with her. I must admit that her and your father never where happy, they meet in one of her trips here, the fall in love, but it wasn't meant to be. She had you in secret, and give you to my cares after you're father died. She loved you so mutch she never had the chance to see you, she used to tell me that she would come and take you away, when it was safe enough. She never had the chance. She asked me too give you this. The necklace is for Paris, the bracelet is to Pénople and the ring is for you Logan. Good bye and I hope I don't see you any time soon......  
  
Love, your Grand-Mother  
  
Rose McPherson  
  
Logan open in silent the little bag, that came in the envelop. In it there was a silver necklace with a blue pedant in form of a tear 3D.And an bracelet also silver with diamonds, and a rig also silver with a dragon in white gold. He laid down on the bed examining the ring, until he fall into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning after breakfast, Logan cald his sister's for a moment alone.  
  
-What is it?-Asked Pénople bored  
  
-This...-Said Logan as he toke the letter and the little bag from his pocket. After riding the letter Pénople and Paris looked in shook to the little bag  
  
-This is yours-Said Logan showing his sister's there respectable presents.  
  
Pénople and Paris looked stun, but accepted happily there present's  
  
While Pénople was in the kitchen with Piper and Paige, Logan was with Leo doing what ever up stairs. Paris decided to go for a walk. She walked a lot until she reached a park, it was beautiful full of flower's and trees. She was walking alone, because there was no one there, beside her.  
  
-It's beautiful her isn't?-Said a voice behind her  
  
She turned around and there was a boy around her age. He has black hair and dark eyes (A/N I image him as Kevin from Coyote Bar! Ok? He look's like that)  
  
-Yes, it is-Said Paris-And you are?  
  
-Oh, I am Alexander.  
  
-Hello, Alexander, I am Paris....  
  
-You can call me Xender, if you what?-Said him  
  
-Of course! So you come here a lot?-Asked Paris  
  
-No, not as mutch as i use's to  
  
-Well, why is it?  
  
-I really can't talk about it.....  
  
-Oh,I am so sorry, I don't have nothing to do whit it, I am so sorry.....- Said Paris blushing  
  
-No problem, it is ok! Seriosly! And you you come here a lot?  
  
-Oh no, it is the first time I came here.  
  
-Then I wil show you around.....-Said Xender  
  
Xender and Paris spend the morning and the afternoon together. Paris has a blast, they eat ice-cream, whent for a walk, as he showed to her San Francisco.  
  
In the end of the afternoon, around six, Xender walked her home.  
  
-I had so mutch fun, when can we see each other again?-Asked Paris  
  
-Ummm, Paris I I can't see you a lot, so it's best if we don't see each other again!  
  
-A, what?  
  
-Really you have to understand! Please, please, try to understand.....  
  
-I am traing, but........  
  
Then he kissed her suddenly. He put his hands around her waist, and she did the same. And den he just orbed. Paris just looked stunted at the shinning stuff that took his place and then disappeared.  
  
Paris walked into the house. Everyone looked at her and stared asking where was she.  
  
-I...I was at the park for a walk.......  
  
-That's good, do you have any idea how preoccupied we wore with whit you.....  
  
-Yes, I am so sorry......  
  
Paris walked up stair'. As she set down in to the bed Leo orbed in.  
  
-Paris who was he?  
  
-Who?  
  
-The boy you were with-Said Leo  
  
-I don't now.......I, tell me do only white lighter's orbe like that?  
  
-No, some Elder's that were once Whitleather's do to, why?  
  
-Nothing, it's nothing, please just leave alone, for a while....please-Said Paris  
  
Once Leo got out of the room, Paris tried to sleep but the image of Alexander didn't got out of her haid.  
  
-Dam everyone in the world'd we had to be the person that I had to find that park, and start having feeling's for him.....-She thought  
  
It was whit that thought that she fall asleep.......  
  
Tell me what do you think,please please please please please please please please please R&R 


End file.
